


Cortejo

by Trufas



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Fanfic en español, Gifts, M/M, Mao Mao and Badgerclops are bros, No sé qué más, Pining, Puse más esfuerzo en esto de lo que me gustaría, Secret Admirer, courting, missunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufas/pseuds/Trufas
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando dejaron un regalo en la puerta.Snugglemao.Basado en el prompt de Shapeshiftinterest y little-bird-swaggy-boy en Tumblr!**I also did an english version.





	Cortejo

**Author's Note:**

> **English version here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992802

Cuando sonó el timbre y Mao Mao fue a abrir la puerta, nunca pensó lo que iba a encontrar en la entrada. El pensó que, tal vez, sería un nuevo caso para el departamento de Sheriff, una misión, una gran aventura, tal vez incluso un Sweetie pie con un problema banal como no ser capaz de abrir un frasco de mermelada.

Pero no, cuando abrió la puerta fue recibido con un enorme, ornamental y, probablemente, caro arreglo florar. Una gran cantidad de rosas rojas y rosas e ilusiones blancas fueron puestas juntas para formar un corazón grande en la parte superior de una canasta. Sin tarjeta. Sin nombre. Sólo las flores. Él levantó una ceja, ¿Qué estaba haciendo esto aquí?

Mao Mao tomó el arreglo y entró de nuevo en la casa, mirando a Badgerclops con confusión. Abrir la puerta dio más preguntas que respuestas.

Los tres estaban viendo la tele antes de que sonara el timbre, y los dos subordinados continuaron cuando Mao Mao se puso de pie para abrir. Adorabat voló hacia él rápidamente, con lo que sea que tenía su héroe en los brazos como objetivo.

—¡Flores! —Exclamó felizmente. Para inmediatamente poner su cara en las flores y olerlas.

Badgerclops sonrió abiertamente, aproximándose a sus dos amigos.

—Oh Dios, son realmente hermosas. ¿De dónde salieron? —, quitó las flores de las patas de Mao Mao, tomando luego una buena bocanada del olor dulce—wow. Probablemente son muy caras. Huelen como flores reales y recién cortadas—añadió, en éxtasis por el regalo lujoso.

Mao Mao estaba un poco incómodo.

—No lo sé. Simplemente ... aparecieron en la puerta—explicó no muy seguro—quiero decir, lo más probable es que sea un regalo de unos Sweetie Pies para nosotros por, ya sabes, salvar sus traseros. Pero entonces, ¿por qué ahora? No hemos luchado contra un monstruo en dos días y esto ni siquiera trae una tarjeta con un nombre— le dio al arreglo una mirada sospechosa.

—No me digas que estás preocupado por unas flores—rio Badgerclops, poniendo el arreglo en una mesa, tratando de averiguar dónde se vería mejor. Adorabat rompió algunas ramitas al sentarse encima—es sólo un buen gesto de ellos hacia nosotros. Siempre estamos haciendo cosas heroicas, esto es lo menos que pueden hacer.

—Incluso si ese es el caso—gruñó—los héroes no hacen buenas acciones sólo por las recompensas—dijo en una postura soberbia, el pecho hinchado con los ojos cerrados—lo hacen porque es lo correcto.

—Wow—exclamó Adorabat con grandes ojos brillantes, justo antes de comerse una flor blanca—pero saben bien también—argumentó con una mirada triste.

Mao Mao estaba asqueado.

—Amigo. Incluso tenemos una paga. No finjas que esto no es un trabajo. Además, son sólo flores. Es lindo tener algo de reconocimiento de vez en cuando— Badgerclops cruzó los brazos, un poco molesto debido a la terquedad de su amigo— no es como que un regalo nos va a malacostumbrar ni nada. 

Mao Mao suspiró, empezando a notar que estaba perdiendo esta lucha.

—Son muy caras—continuó el tejón—tal vez todo el valle hizo una colecta para enviarnos esto—razonó—sería grosero rechazar un regalo tan planificado—sonrió porque ya sabía que iban a quedárselo. De repente otra opción vino a su mente y se ruborizó, riendo con timidez—o tal vez tengo un admirador secreto.

—Así que, ¿Crees que un Sweetie Pie envió flores porque tiene un flechazo contigo? — Preguntó Mao levantando una ceja, él estaba completamente fuera de su zona de confort con todas esas “cosas de amor”.

—Bueno sí. ¿Por qué no?

Adorabat parecía confundida.

—¿Qué es un flechazo? Y ¿Qué es un admirador secreto? —Les preguntó, viéndolos con curiosidad.

Mao Mao sintió sus mejillas calientes. No estaba preparado para hablar sobre amor con ella.

—Un flechazo es cuando te gusta mucho alguien—explicó Badgerclops por él—como que quieres sostener su mano, besar su pequeña y linda cara, abrazarse en una tienda de campaña en medio de la noche cuando hace frío afuera, mirar sus impresionante ojos azules…

—Estoy seguro que estás pensando en alguien. Y si no, suenas como un acosador— susurró Mao Mao para que sólo Badgerclops pudiera oírlo, no necesita también enseñarle a Adorabat lo que significa “acosador”.

El tejón pareció ofendido por esto, pero continuó su explicación.

—Cuando se tiene un flechazo con alguien, pero eres tímido y no quiere que se entere, le das regalos y cartas románticas— Badgerclops juntó sus garras con los ojos brillantes mientras fantaseaba con su “admirador”. Mao Mao rodó los ojos—y cada día ves a tu amor ser feliz con la certeza de que alguien lo ama sin saber que eres tú, mientras te vuelves más desesperado por confesarte día tras dí-

—Y eso es un admirador secreto— interrumpió Mao Mao, al ver que era como el inicio de una novela romántica de quinientas páginas—. Eso fue extrañamente específico. ¿Quieres hablar conmigo acerca de alguien? —Preguntó dándole una mirada sospechosa. Badgerclops tosió y se ruborizó un poco, pero decidió quedarse en silencio esta vez.

Adorabat sonrió.

—Oh. Creo que entiendo ahora—dijo comiendo otra flor—entonces… Badgerclops, ¿crees que le gustas a alguien? —Ella tenía los ojos brillantes por la idea, Mao Mao suspiró, sin saber cómo decirle que era bastante probable que fuera simplemente un regalo de los sweetie pies.

—Bueno, sí.—El tejón contestó con orgullo por tener un admirador—las únicas otras dos personas que viven aquí son Mao Mao y tú. Tú eres una niña y Mao es un idiota. ¿Quién más podría ser?

Mao Mao gruñó, Badgerclops puede soñar despierto todo lo que quiera, pero si habla mal de él de nuevo Mao Mao va a hacerlo dormir en el sofá.

—Como sea. Vamos a quedarnos esto—finalizó Badgerclops, moviendo el arreglo un poco a la izquierda, pensando que se vería mejor así.

—¡Yay! —Adorabat se comió otra flor, alegre por quedarse el regalo.

Mao Mao suspiró.

—Bien. Pero al menos escanéalas para saber que no es una trampa—sonaba cansado.

Badgerclops sonrió.

—Deberías haber dicho eso antes de que Adorabat empezara a comer.

-

Un arreglo floral es más de lo que a Mao Mao le gustaría aceptar, pero es solo un gesto bien intencionado, por lo que agachó la cabeza y permitió mantenerlo en la casa.

Sin embargo, el arreglo no fue una ocurrencia de una sola vez, ya que las flores siguieron llegando a la puerta de día tras día durante una semana consecutiva.

La segunda vez que esto pasó, los dos amigos supieron que era imposible que los Sweetie Pies fueran los responsable de esto. Estas flores también eran caras y ¿por qué enviar el mismo regalo costoso dos veces seguidas? Las flores eran distintas y esta vez tenían la forma de una corbata de moño. Pero aún así. Es extraño.

Continuaron quedándoselos sólo porque Badgerclops estaba convencido de que era su admirador secreto. Mao Mao estaba molesto por la situación, pero mientras su amigo continuara escaneando los presentes y sólo encontrando unas flores bonitas realmente no podía detener a nadie.

Tampoco podían ver nunca a la persona que dejaba los regalos delante de la puerta. Mao Mao hizo algunas rondas de vigilancia pero la persona era rápida, si parpadeaba un segundo extra las flores simplemente aparecían en la alfombra.

Badgerclops, halagado, pero sabiendo que no pueden tener tantas flores, decidió hacer una nota para la persona de las flores. Escribió que quería conocer a su admirador secreto y luego pegó la pequeña carta en la puerta principal.

No dio ninguna respuesta, el papel ni siquiera fue sacado de la puerta y un nuevo arreglo se encontró en el lugar de siempre.

Mao Mao decidió hacer lo mismo. Escribió una pequeña nota que decía que por favor dejen de enviar flores antes de que perdiera la cabeza y la clavó en la puerta.

La nota desapareció y las flores dejaron de llegar.

Badgerclops se enojó con él, diciendo que asustó al admirador secreto por ser grosero.

El enfado no duró mucho, porque al día siguiente un grande, fina y más cara que las flores, caja de chocolates estaba sobre el tapete. Y, por una vez, tenía una pequeña nota.

“Lo siento”, decía con una caligrafía muy elegante.

—Es una verdadera dama o caballero—dijo Badgerclops mientras escaneaba la caja y comía un chocolate —aun cuando fuiste tan grosero.

Mao Mao rodó los ojos, poco impresionado.

Como si la carta que escribió Mao fuese una maldición, día a día empezaron a aparecer chocolates de lujo, dulces y pasteles.

Adorabat y Badgerclops estaban en éxtasis por los regalos. Mao Mao sólo aceptaba comer uno de vez en cuando, tratando de esconder lo mucho que le gustaban.

Pero el tiempo pasó y los regalos seguían llegando. Mao Mao estaba tentado a escribir otra carta en la que le pidiera a esa persona dejarlos tranquilos porque Adorabat ya no quería comer más dulces y tenía dolores de estómago frecuentes. Él decidió no hacerlo solo porque sabía que Badgerclops estaría furioso por dejar de recibir comida fina gratis sólo por su culpa.

—¡Oh Dios mío!

Mao Mao saltó de su sitio en el sofá cuando escuchó un grito que venía de la puerta. Badgerclops había ido a la entrada, pensando que era otro regalo. ¿Ese grito significa que no lo era? ¿Estaba en peligro?

El gato tomó su espada y corrió a la puerta. Pero no vio ningún problema, sólo una gran cesta de cupcakes y Badgerclops viéndola con emoción.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

—Este regalo viene con una carta ¡y los cupcakes tienen diseños hermosos! —El tejón exclamó feliz y sonrosado.

Mao Mao estaba molesto.

—Vamos adentro—gruñó, no queriendo hacer una escena en la puerta.

Cuando entraron, Adorabat comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor de la canasta.

—¡Guau! ¡Tienen pequeños dibujos! —Estaba mirando los pasteles, pero no parecía querer comerlos—¡Estamos en los dibujos! ¡Esto es increíble!

Curioso, Mao Mao se acercó a los cupcakes. Era cierto, todos tenían pequeñas figuras de fondant de ellos. La mayoría eran de los tres salvando el valle o simplemente siendo felices juntos y también había uno con cada una de sus caras. Uno de Adorabat, uno de Badgerclops y uno de...

...

Un momento.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué el cupcake de Mao Mao es el más grande? —preguntó Adorabat confundida.

Él se estaba percatando de lo mismo.

Mientras que los otros dos cupcakes eran sólo las caras de sus dos queridos amigos, el tercero, el que lo representaba, tenía un lindo gato negro de cuerpo completo con ojos verdes impresionantes y grandes cuidadosamente pintados con colorante vegetal.

Tenía pequeñas marcas donde iban sus bigotes, una armadura roja y capa igual a la suya, le faltaba la cola y llevaba una enorme sonrisa con dientes de tiburón.

—¿Qué dem...?—susurró, incapaz de terminar la frase que quería decir, sabiendo que Adorabat estaba a su lado.

Badgerclops seguía con la carta en sus garras y una gran sonrisa. Pero la sonrisa cayó cuando escuchó lo que Adorabat estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué? —Se acercó a sus amigos, mirando los cupcakes. Cuando vio el pastelillo de Mao, cada pieza cayó en su lugar. Badgerclops es menos denso de lo que parece, muchas gracias —. Aw… Amigo. ¡No puedo creer esto!—Gimoteó un poco frustrado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el gato, viendo lo molesto que su amigo parecía.

—Sí. Totalmente—el tejón volvió a sonreír—pero estas cosas no son para mí. Tú, por otra parte ... —Él le dio la carta a Mao Mao—... Totalmente tienes un admirador secreto.

La cara del gato comenzó a volverse completamente roja, siendo incluso visible a través de su pelaje negro.

—¿Y-yo tengo un qué?

—¡No puedo creer que no lo noté antes! —rio—vamos hermano, lee la carta en voz alta. Estoy bastante seguro de que va a aclarar todo esto—animó.

Mao Mao abrió la carta con las patas temblorosas. Él quería ser amado por todos, ¡pero no de esa forma!

La carta tenía un hermoso papel rosa, suave tinta negra, una fragancia a rosas impregnada y un lindo dibujo de un gato negro como si la persona estuviera al tanto de la confusión y decidiera aclararlo todo. Mao Mao todavía no quería creer la teoría de su amigo, pero las palabras rompieron sus esperanzas rápidamente.

“¿Prefieres los dulces, querido?”

Fue una respuesta directa a su propia nota clavada en la puerta, diciendo que no quería más flores. Su cara empezó a arder.

—Así que a esta persona le gusta Mao Mao. No Badgerclops—, comentó Adorabat, tratando de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Mao Mao tiene un admirador secreto ~— canturreó el tejón, pensando que esto era en realidad más divertido y mejor a que él fuera quien lo tuviera.

—Yo- solo- No creo- uh ... —Mao Mao tartamudeó, un poco tímido—esto tiene que ser una broma—, sonrió esperanzado—. Quiero decir, sí, soy muy impresionante pero ¿por qué alguien me querría de manera romántica? No tiene sentido.

No era musculoso o grande o alto ni siquiera tenía pelaje suave. ¿Por qué diablos alguien estaría interesado?

Sonrió aún más ampliamente, obviamente con ansiedad.

—O tal vez es sólo un fan. Estos no son necesariamente regalos románticos. Eso debe ser—asintió, satisfecho con su propia respuesta.

Adorabat estaba confundida, pero decidió seguir la corriente, si su héroe lo decía, debía ser verdad. Badgerclops pensaba que era muy gracioso que su amigo negara algo tan claro.

Pero este regalo comenzó un patrón, ahora los dulces siempre llegaban con las mismas cartas cortas.

“¿Sabías que tus ojos son hermosos?”

“¿Cuál es tu pastel favorito? Quiero enviarte ese”

“¿Sonríes cuando comes algo que te gusta?”

"Quiero saber más de ti. ¿Por qué no me respondes?”

Adorabat intentó convencerlo de que respondiera, porque este “admirador secreto” parecía muy simpático, pero cuando él dijo “no” la millonésima vez, en realidad cambió de opinión y comenzó a molestarse porque esta persona no deja a Mao en paz cuando estaba claramente no interesado. Badgerclops solo se comía los pasteles y pensaba que la terquedad de Mao Mao era divertida. ¿Cómo una persona puede sentirse atraída por él cuando estaba siendo tan grosero?

Pero entonces,  esa carta llegó con un lote de galletas de chispas de chocolate hechas en casa.

“¿Cómo puedo hacerte ronronear? Quiero escucharte."

Su cara se puso completamente roja en ira y vergüenza. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién piensa esta persona que es? Badgerclops comentó que era una buena pregunta, puesto que él tampoco lo había escuchado nunca. Mao Mao, muy molesto, escribió una nota enojada diciendo que no era de su maldita incumbencia y la clavó en la puerta violentamente, doblando unos clavos en el proceso.

No se puede ir por la vida preguntando a los gatos cómo hacerlos ronronear. Eso es grosero y descarado.

Ignoró abiertamente a sus dos amigos que preguntaban por su ronroneo y se fue a meditar el resto del día.

A la mañana siguiente la carta puesta en un pastel de chocolate era más larga.

La carta básicamente decía que la persona estaba muy feliz de por fin tener una respuesta y preguntaba si quería salir a cenar juntos.

Incluso Badgerclops pensó que esto era extraño, y le pidió que por favor dijera que no. No es como si necesitara ese consejo, él no quería aceptar desde el principio.

Al día siguiente, la carta era una disculpa, diciendo que no pensaba que Mao Mao podría ofenderse por eso. Esta vez, la nota iba en un cobbler de cereza y al gato negro por poco y le da un ataque al verlo.

Le traía malos recuerdos al parecer.

La siguiente vez no llegó nada. Ni dulces, ni notas, ni flores.

Badgerclops estaba convencido de que la persona se dio por vencida después de que Mao ignoró su intento de encontrarse en la vida real. O estaba devastada después de que no aceptara sus disculpas.

Mao no quería pensar en ello, estaba feliz de no tener que lidiar con eso nunca más. Adorabat estaba un poco triste, diciendo que ahora había perdido la oportunidad de matar a alguien, Badgerclops extrañaba los dulces, pero estaba bien con la forma en que se desarrollaron las cosas, la persona era un poco rara.

Continuaron su vida normal como si nada hubiese pasado. Compraban pasteles como la gente normal (Sólo porque Badgerclops quería, Adorabat estaba harta de ellos), luchaban contra monstruos, cumplían con su deber de patrullaje e iban a audiencias con el Rey.

Mao Mao sintió su rostro un poco más cálido al pensar en el rey. Nunca se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera bajo tortura, pero... puede o no tener un pequeño, diminuto, minúsculo... flechazo por él.

Para Mao Mao, tener un flechazo era algo que le volvía completamente loco. No sabía nada de flechazos a excepción de su definición enciclopédica, todo lo que sabía es que quería ser abrazado por el monarca, hacerlo reír, protegerlo de lo que quisiera hacerle daño (ese es su trabajo de todos modos por lo que esa es la parte fácil), ver su linda sonrisa y, finalmente, (la parte más difícil y lo que le hace sonrojarse como un adolescente) tiene tantas ganas de besarlo.

Él es consciente de que es poco profesional, también su amor platónico es un rey y (aun cuando su familia es legendaria) él no es de la realeza. Así que tener un flechazo es básicamente una pesadilla. Si Snugglemane se casara algún día, tenía que ser con otro rey o una reina o un príncipe o una princesa o cualquier otro título real existente. No con un aun-no-legendario héroe.

...

Esperen. ¿Por qué es que está pensando en matrimonio?

Uf. Podía apostar que su padre, ni sus hermanas, nunca estuvieron enamorados de sus jefes. Por supuesto que no, eso es patético. Tenía que ser Mao Mao el humillante desastre.

Él sacudió la cabeza. Sin duda tiene que dejar de pensar en eso, es sólo un flechazo tonto y no saldrá nada de él, solo problemas.

Pero ese día algo parecía pasarle al rey.

Snugglemagne estaba... triste.

Por lo general, él brillaba por todo el lugar con una gran sonrisa hermosa y una postura de seguridad genuina combinada con su gran ego. Pero esta vez parecía un poco introvertido, triste y ... Sólo... Marchito ...

La audiencia fue breve y concisa, en su mayoría fue Mao Mao hablando de los acontecimientos más relevantes de la semana. Cuando terminó, se sentía muy incómodo y Snugglemagne se mantenía reflexivo, Adorabat quería ir por pizza y Badgerclops secundada eso, pero no podían irse hasta que el gobernante lo permitiera.

Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, el rey habló.

—Te gustan las armas, ¿No es así?

Mao Mao miró a los lados, sin saber si la pregunta estaba dirigida a él. Snugglemagne tuvo un repentino cambio de ánimo, había vuelto su astuta (y un poco coqueta) expresión normal, mirándolo directamente a él. Parecía que acababa de darse cuenta de algo.

El gato negro sintió que su cara quemaba.

—¿Qué? —¿Por qué estaba preguntando eso? ¿Estaba planeando dar nuevo armamento al departamento del Sheriff?

—Armas. Eres un guerrero espléndido, supongo que te gustan las armas—, explicó con una sonrisa abierta, incluso cuando eso no respondía el por qué quería saber.

Mao miró su espada y sonrió un poco.

—Sí. Me gustan las armas.

El rey se echó reír extrañamente triunfal ante esto, quitándole el aliento. Es sorprendente verlo ser feliz.

—Maravilloso—. Él guiñó un ojo, esta vez siendo completamente coqueto y logrando ponerlo nervioso—pueden irse ahora.

Mao pasó la puerta con piernas temblorosas, Badgerclops levantó una ceja y luego sonrió.

—Oh. Dios. Mío—. Dijo pausadamente, Adorabat lo miraba confundida.

—¿Está Badgerclops bien? —Le preguntó a Mao Mao, que todavía podía sentir su cara caliente, pero decidió responder de todos modos.

—Probablemente está feliz de que vamos a ir a comer ahora—estaban en camino a conseguir una pizza de todos modos.

De repente Badgerclops empujó a Mao en un callejón, casi dándole un ataque al corazón y causando gran confusión en Adorabat que simplemente les siguió.

—Muy bien, hermano—dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras sujetaba a Mao contra la pared para que no pudiera escapar—¿cuándo ibas a decirme que estás enamorado del rey? —preguntó entre risas.

Adorabat quedó sin aliento, Mao sintió su cara aún más roja.

—No seas ridículo—negó, golpeando las garras de Badgerclops para liberarse.

—No estoy siendo ridículo, tú estás siendo ridículo—, se quejó, frotándose la pata adolorida mientras veía a su amigo irse caminando.

—¿Te gusta el rey, Mao Mao? —Preguntó Adorabat siguiéndolo.

—Nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional, Adorabat—respondió, sin molestarse en dejar de caminar.

—¡Eso no es un no! —Gritó Badgerclops por detrás, tratando de alcanzarlos.

—Ok. En primer lugar, no me gusta—gruñó—y en segundo lugar, si me gustara alguien no es de su incum-

De repente detuvo su caminar, haciendo que sus dos compañeros chocaran con él, pero no se preocupó por eso. Hay mierda más grande por la que estar preocupado.

—Oh, no—susurró.

Delante de él había un montón de sweetie pies con diferentes instrumentos musicales, listos para iniciar su pequeño concierto. Esto no sería un gran problema si no tuvieran un lindo estandarte rosa con un dibujo de un gato negro dentro de un corazón, muy similar al de las cartas de su 'admirador secreto'.

—Esta es para el Sheriff—dijo en voz alta uno de los músicos con una amplia sonrisa, poniendo su flauta cerca de su boca—es una canción de disculpas.

Oh Dios mío.

No.

La melodía comenzó y pronto el cantante siguió los músicos, cantando una canción sobre el perdón, una invitación a cenar, pasteles y cosas como “eres tan lindo como una estrella”.

Cuando comenzó el siguiente verso Mao Mao empezó a gritar, completamente molesto, antes de cubrir sus oídos con sus patas y correr a toda velocidad a casa.

Adorabat le pidió a Badgerclops una moneda y se la dio a la banda antes de que los dos siguieran a su amigo. Cuando entraron en la casa y escucharon a Mao Mao gritando, Badgerclops tomó a Adorabat por el ala y volvió al pueblo.

—¿Mao Mao está bien? —preguntó Adorabat mientras comía pizza y se ensuciaba la cara con la salsa de tomate.

Badgerclops, que tenía su cara toda sucia también, le sonrió.

—Él sólo necesita un poco de tiempo a solas—respondió bebiendo un refresco—sabes que es gruñón y además toda esta situación le molesta.

—Quiero patear el trasero de ese tipo—ella frunció el ceño, ya no creía que era lindo o divertido.

—¿Crees que es un chico? —Cuestionó Badgerclops interesado.

Adorabat tomó un bocado de su pizza, pensando en eso. Cuando tragó, respondió.

—No estoy segura—dijo honestamente—quiero decir, yo no sé a qué Sweetie Pie le puede gustar Mao Mao de esa forma. Por lo general son bastante malos con él—gruñó, un poco molesta.

—…Tienes un punto—asintió pensativo. De hecho, ella tenía un buen punto. La relación de Mao Mao con los Sweetie Pies es complicada en el mejor caso. Algunos de ellos parecen realmente odiarlo o que les caía mal, otros lo respetaban porque es el sheriff y algunos parece que lo tienen en términos amistosos, pero estas opiniones no son constantes. Más bien, dependen del día.

¿Entonces quién…?

De pronto recordó la actitud del rey, la forma de que actuaba, la forma en que miraba a Mao, la pregunta que le hizo antes de irse.

Todas las piezas se unieron.

Oh Dios el rey le gusta Mao Mao.

Badgerclops se atragantó y casi muere cuando su cerebro llegó a la conclusión. ¿Tenía razón? ¿Podría ser?

Oh Dios a Mao Mao le gusta el rey.

Oh Dios, son unos idiotas.

Ambos se gustan pero Mao Mao no sabe quién le envió los regalos, está realmente molesto con esa persona y piensa que su flechazo no es correspondido. Snugglemagne está cortejándolo pero por alguna razón (probablemente estúpida) no puso su nombre en los regalos y realmente pensaba que Mao Mao simplemente lo rechazó.

Él en serio casi se muere, así que si esto no es verdad va a estar muy enojado.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Adorabat con una expresión preocupada. Badgerclops se sentía un poco mal por ella, pareciera haber estado preguntando eso todo el día.

—Sí. Seguro—respondió tratando de sonar poco sospechoso justo antes de comer una rebanada de pizza completa de un bocado.

Su primer impulso fue ir con Mao Mao y explicarle lo que descubrió. Pero ... ¿Y si estaba equivocado? Su amigo ya estaba molesto con toda la cosa del 'admirador secreto' y si él le dice que es su amor platónico cuando no es verdad, él va a hacer de su vida un puto infierno por el resto del año por lo menos. Además, ¿le creería? necesitaba una prueba y, si su teoría era correcta, mañana iba a tener una.

Dicho y hecho.

Al día siguiente había una daga dorada afilada y brillante en la puerta principal, que estaba hecha para el combate cercano y venía con una carta. Realmente había sido especialmente pensada para Mao Mao.

Su amigo, obviamente, tomó la daga con grandes ojos impresionados y ni siquiera se molestó en leer la carta, por lo que Badgerclops la tomó. Tenía, de nuevo, una disculpa y también una invitación a cenar, esta vez con una mención al restaurante al que quería llevarlo.

Sus dudas se disiparon. ¿Quién más que el rey?

Miró al gato de nuevo.

Mao Mao estaba fascinado con el regalo, él tomaba la daga como si fuera un tesoro que encontró en una cueva. Examinó la hoja, pasando cuidadosamente su dedo enguantado con los ojos brillantes y, por cómo la sostenía, parecía como si quisiera cortar algo con ella.

—Amigo. ¿Quieres quedarte con eso? —preguntó dudoso. Mao Mao estaba enojado con su admirador y tampoco le gustaba recibir regalos.

—Me duele el corazón, pero tengo que devolverlo—respondió casualmente mientras seguía jugando con el arma sin sacarle los ojos de encima—además tengo mi espada legendaria, así que no la necesito de todos modos.

Entonces se detuvo y se veía preocupado.

—Espera. ¿Cómo se supone que devuelva esto? No sé quién lo envió.

Era un buen momento. Él le extendió la carta, Mao Mao parecía confundido.

—Creo que sé quién lo envió.

Mao Mao dejó caer la daga y lo miró con sus pupilas en líneas muy estrechas y enojadas.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad? —estrechó los ojos—¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste?! —Él no se molestó en tomar la carta, pero Badgerclops insistió hasta que lo hizo.

—Porque no lo sabía hasta hoy—ayer para ser precisos, pero que no necesitaba que Mao estuviera enfadado con él.

El gato suspiró, al parecer dispuesto a dejar ir la acusación. Abrió la carta y la leyó.

—¿Otra disculpa e invitación?—rodó los ojos, poco impresionado—¿quién se piensa esta persona que es?

—¿El rey?—Respondió Badgerclops sonriendo, porque él puede estar ayudando pero esto probablemente hará que Mao Mao se ponga tímido y eso siempre es divertido de ver.

Su mejor amigo se puso rojo y parecía nervioso.

—No seas ridículo, ¿por qué demonios el rey podría-? 

—Porque le gustas—interrumpió.

Él estaba más rojo ahora.

—No hay pruebas de-

—Ayer literalmente te preguntó si te gustan las armas y hoy llegó una daga a la puerta. ¿Quién más puede hacer este tipo de regalos caros constantemente?—Razonó, su amigo parecía un poco molesto, pero no le gritó por lo que decía. Badgerclops pensó que probablemente estaba considerando la idea—los regalos venían con cartas rosas perfumadas con coqueteo descarado—a continuación, tomó hombros Mao Mao y empezó a zarandearlo porque no puede ser tan malditamente denso—¡Rechazaste la cita y la disculpa y él estaba de mal humor ayer! ¡Vamos hermano! ¡Descubres cosas con menos pistas!

Detuvo el zarandeo y Mao Mao suspiró, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido pero ojos tristes.

—Tú sabes, no es necesario jugar conmigo de esa forma. Yo sé que no es él, Badgerclops.

Empezó a desesperarse. Y entonces algo hizo clic.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Estás en negación! ¡No puedes ver las pruebas porque no puedes creer que una persona que te gusta te corresponda! Eso es horrible y auto destructivo y tienes que hablarlo con Blue—declaró, tomando la pata libre de Mao Mao (la que no tenía la carta) y la daga y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta—pero no ahora porque tenemos cosas que hacer. No voy a dejar que esto sea como cuando los Sky Pirates se llevaron el aerociclo. Si no me crees, te haré creer. ¡Voy a encargarme de este lío y tú y su Majestad me deberán un puto pastel de bodas!

—¡Lenguaje!—Gritó su amigo con una expresión de pánico mientras era arrastrado al aerociclo.

—¡Adorabat no está aquí!

Ambos fueron al palacio en el aerociclo. Mao Mao trató de escapar de un par de veces, pero Badgerclops le había atrapado en un agarre firme. Los guardias los dejaron pasar sin problemas (son el departamento de Sheriff después de todo) y pronto estaban en la sala del trono esperando el rey.

—Él no está aquí. Deberíamos irnos—insistía Mao Mao, su cara estaba ardiendo por completo y su pata empezaba a doler debido a la presión que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo.

—Nah. Él ya viene, sería grosero preguntar por el rey y luego irse—lo miraba con malicia. Mao Mao parecía inquieto—si estás tan convencido de que no es él. ¿Por qué tan nervioso?

—Estás molestando al rey por un tema banal y personal—respondió en un susurro. Badgerclops rió.

—Él nos llama por razones personales y banales todo el tiempo—argumentó—tampoco es banal si se trata de la próxima reina. Y me refiero a ti.

Se rio más alto porque, como había dicho, siempre es divertido ver al gato ser tan ansioso y tímido sobre este tipo de temas.

—Amigo, te ves como una luz de Navidad.

Mao Mao, con su cara asemejando una manzana, frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo. Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando las puertas se abrieron y la persona que esperaban llegó.

—Oh ~ ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa! El apartamento sheriff menos la pequeña—sonrió cordialmente. Badgerclops no creía que su amigo pudiera sonrojarse más, pero al parecer estaba equivocado—¿Qué puede hacer este humilde rey por ti?

—¡Mi señor!—Gritó muy alto el gato antes de ponerse de arrodillarse lo más rápido que pudo.

—Sup—Badgerclops asintió en señal de saludo. El rey se rió un poco, cubriendo su boca con su enorme pata—. Sólo queremos hacerle una pregunta—declaró, Mao Mao lo miraba con ojos de ruego pero él no le hizo caso.

El tejón mostró la daga que llevó todo el camino hasta el palacio.

—¿Sabe usted algo acerca de esto?

Snugglemagne miró el arma y sus ojos se agrandaron un poco, como si estuviera sorprendido. Badgerclops se sintió nervioso de repente, ¿se había equivocado? Pero entonces el rey sonrió y un pequeño rubor se posó en sus mejillas.

—Bueno, es la daga que envié—respondió con calma.

Badgerclops vio el momento exacto en que las pupilas de Mao Mao se volvieron gigantes y cubrieron casi la totalidad de sus ojos. Fue jodidamente raro.

—¿Qué?

—A las pruebas me remito—suspiró, feliz de estar en lo cierto. Incluso cuando él tenía las pruebas de su lado, estaba un poco preocupado por la posibilidad de estar equivocado—y ahora voy a ir a comer mi propio peso en helado. Buena suerte a los dos.

Y se fue.

Snugglemagne arrugó la nariz.

—Eso es repugnante—se lamentó, justo antes de mirar a Mao Mao que caminaba a él como si estuviera bajo un hechizo.

—Su Majestad—susurró, sus ojos grandes, al igual que sus pupilas y una gran cantidad de preguntas en su mente—¿esto también es suyo?—Miró la carta que tenía en sus patas y la puso lo suficientemente cerca como para que el monarca la viera.

—¡Por supuesto, querido!—Él ni siquiera parecía nervioso por confesarlo—¿quién más?—Su gran sonrisa brillante estaba todavía en su rostro, más amplia que antes—¿puedo esperar que tu presencia aquí signifique que querías aceptar mi pequeña solicitud en persona?

Mao Mao sintió la ansiedad en todo su cuerpo, no estaba en condiciones de responder a eso.

—¡¿T-tú enviaste todos esos regalos?!—preguntó, con la voz un poco histérica.

—Sólo lo mejor para ti—canturreo con orgullo. En ese momento Mao sintió que su rostro fue reemplazado con una luz incandescente—¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido?—preguntó, levantando una ceja elegantemente.

—¡Porque estas cosas ni siquiera venían con nombre! ¡Me hizo sentir incómodo! ¡Pensé que estaba siendo acosado por un raro!—Estaba tan cansado.

—Disculpa, pero hice muy claro que era yo en el primer presente—declaró, pareciendo un poco ofendido—el arreglo floral se armó cuidadosamente para mostrar mi escudo familiar. El escudo de la familia real. Gracias.

Mao Mao trató de recordar el primer regalo, era un corazón gigante de color rosa, rojo y blanco. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía saber que era un escudo familiar? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era para él!

El gato negro suspiro frustrado.

—¿Cómo hiciste llegar los regalos a la puerta?

—Quinton. Duh—rodó los ojos—¿sabes?, tengo buen gusto, pero estás empezando a hacerme dudarlo.

Tardó diez segundos en entender lo que significaba, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió el rostro quemándole de nuevo y estaba un poco mareado. Su corazón latía como si corriera un maratón.

—Entonces... Te gusto...—Fue una afirmación pero aún estaba un poco asustado de que no fuera cierto.

Snugglemagne le dio una mirada que decía '¿Me estabas siquiera escuchando?', justo antes de volver a sonreír y soltar una risita.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Pensé que estaba siendo claro respecto a eso—seguía dándole apodos cariñosos. Él definitivamente lo mataría.

—Veo que estás de acuerdo con eso—señaló—entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Puedes, literalmente, llamar cuando sea y voy a llegar!

El rey lo miró con calidez, cambiando de su sonrisa coqueta y atrevida a una afectuosa.

—Eres un verdadero caballero en armadura, ¿no es así?—Suspiró—no querías aceptar. Así que envié la daga como una última oportunidad. Un caballero sabe tomar una negativa.

Mao quería para señalar que debería haber renunciado al primer 'no', pero de todos modos decidió quedarse en silencio.

—Pero para ser honesto nunca pensé que te enojarías con una carta sobre ronroneo—parecía muy confundido—es completamente natural, ¿sabes? Yo no puedo hacerlo, pero tengo parientes lejanos que sí y ninguno de ellos parecen avergonzarse por eso.

El gato negro se sintió tímido por un segundo, no sólo fue una conversación sobre ronroneo (algo tabú para su familia), sino que también sintió una pequeña necesidad de decirle al rey sobre su 'lugar especial de ronroneo' simplemente porque estaba siendo tan amable al respecto.

—¿Son esas todas tus preguntas?—Mao asintió, aun cuando sabía que tendría más preguntas después—porque no has contestado la mía—Snugglemagne levantó su gran pata y cubrió suavemente la mejilla de Mao, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y haciéndole sentir suave por dentro—¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

La pata del monarca se sentía como terciopelo contra su pelaje áspero.

Decidido a tomar al toro por los cuernos, Mao Mao no respondió. En cambio, se inclinó hacia el cuerpo más grande y rápidamente lo besó. Ya que el rey era un poco más alto que él, tuvo que inclinar la cabeza y estirar su cuerpo, pero con esa acción podía sentir suavidad en toda su cara, pelaje cálido y una fragancia dulce de rosas.

Él rompió el beso en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo correspondido y miró al rey. Su seguridad normal simplemente desapareció, se veía sorprendido y su cara estaba completamente roja.

—Uh ... ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Mao un poco asustado. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Completamente!—Gritó, viéndose nervioso—¡Mejor que nunca! ¡Literalmente!—Él trató de parecer alegre, pero no pudo, sus movimientos eran demasiado mecánicos.

Mao no entendía una mierda, ¿le gustaba o no?

—...Pero tal vez—continuó, su voz temblaba un poco—...estás yendo demasiado rápido—Mao Mao inclinó la cabeza, confundido.

—Fue sólo un beso—ni siquiera usó su lengua ni tocó nada, ¿qué quería decir con 'rápido'?

Snugglemagne parecía tímido.

—Acabo de cortejarte, y todavía no cenamos juntos—movía sus pulgares con nerviosismo y Mao Mao entendió de repente.

—... ¿Es algo de la realeza?—No sabía cómo llamarlo—así como... ¿primer paso cortejo, décimo paso beso?

—Es el sexto, pero sí—frunció el ceño Snugglemagne, parecía que en realidad tomaba al menos algo en serio.

Mao Mao pensó en esto por un segundo, no sabe nada sobre el amor y esta cosa de los ‘pasos’ sonaba raro. Pero entendía incluso menos de realeza y esto parecía importante. Paso uno es cortejo y, probablemente, el paso dos es la cena así que... ¿Va a tener que esperar al menos cuatro pasos más antes de besarlo de nuevo? Apesta.

Él suspiró.

—Está bien—el gato negro sonrió y frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo, estaba determinado— vamos a cenar entonces—cuanto más rápido mejor.

Snugglemagne sonrió con alivio.

—Voy por ti a las seis.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Dios xD me costó demasiado escribir esto. Es porque lo escribí primero en inglés y luego lo traduje y, les digo, hace años no trataba de escribir un fanfic en inglés (Y esa vez el fanfic era horriblemente malo y creyeron que yo era un troll lol) espero que les guste el fanfic n.n está basado en un Fanfic Prompt de Shapeshiftinterest (Su tumblr: https://shapeshiftinterest.tumblr.com/ ) y little-bird-swaggy-boy (Su tumblr: https://little-bird-swaggy-boy.tumblr.com )
> 
> Hice el que decía (aunque más bien se puede decir que me inspiré porque me desvié mucho del prompt original...) :
> 
> "Snugglemagne hace un cortejo extravagante a Mao Mao"  
(El original: “Over the top courting from king snugglemagne towards mao mao”)
> 
> ¿Qué más puedo decir? Ojalá lo disfruten, seguramente este está mejor escrito que el que está en inglés puesto que el español no me cuesta xD pero esencialmente es el mismo fanfic.
> 
> También puede ser que me hayan salido OoC los personajes ;; releí mucho esto en ambos idiomas para ver que estuviera bien y ahora ya no sé si es un buen fanfic o no.
> 
> Eso es todo, gracias y nos vemos!
> 
> Paw Paw!
> 
> Link al post original de donde saqué el prompt (hay muchos más) :  
https://shapeshiftinterest.tumblr.com/post/187010889790/mao-mao-fanfiction-prompts-snugglemagne-x-mao-mao


End file.
